


【授權翻譯】聖誕不太快樂 Not So Merry Christmas

by AnnSnape



Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: 赫敏是斯內普的學徒，對自己需要在平安夜工作非常憤慨。斯內普不為所動……但也許幾個幽靈來客能改變他的想法？根據A Christmas Carol改編。AU
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 【授權翻譯】作者Imhilien百言故事合集 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866346





	【授權翻譯】聖誕不太快樂 Not So Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not So Merry Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780329) by [Imhilien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien). 



> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.  
> 對原作和翻譯同樣適用  
> \----  
> 授權請見series

只有斯內普教授會在平安夜命她切碎甲蟲，赫敏一邊進行她的工作一邊對自己抱怨。其他人都在享受節日歡樂。

驚訝地她選擇成為斯內普的學徒是因為仰慕……還有更多。但仰慕很快被消磨，而那更多的……呃，則沒有那麼迷惘了。斯內普很優秀，但冷漠和吝於給予讚許。他如今還是常常都在挑她的刺。

斯內普嚴厲的聲音打破了她的思緒。

「你在浪費時間，格蘭傑小姐？」

「沒有，先生。」赫敏僵硬地說，很快回到工作之中。

斯內普憤怒地走到魔藥藏品庫裡。格蘭傑小姐應當對自己能成為他的學徒感激，即使她已經不顧他的拼命抑制開始佔據著他的思緒。

他走進藏品庫，突然發現他身邊瀰漫著一片白霧。斯內普一邊轉身一邊拔出魔杖，但門消失了。

他的魔杖……還有魔力，都起不了作用。

「如果這是某些學生的惡作劇，」他危險地說，「那——」

「這不是惡作劇，西弗勒斯。」一道熟悉的聲音在他身後溫和地說。

感覺自己像一個該死的溜溜球，西弗勒斯再次轉身，看到了一個半透明的老阿不思·鄧不利多。

「阿不思？這太荒謬了，你到底想做什麼？」

阿不思悲哀地微笑。「唉，我是過去的聖誕幽靈[1]，不是這個『阿不思』。我只是採用了你的一個熟人的形象而已。」

「還有？」西弗勒斯不耐，沒有被他的瘋話折服。

「你的靈魂充滿潛能，所以你被給予了第二次機會改正你的錯誤。」

「改正 **我的** 錯誤？」西弗勒斯冷漠的話隱隱透出怒火。「我估計你接著就要去拜訪幾個格蘭芬多了。」

幽靈悲傷地微笑。「格蘭芬多們在你的生命中扮演了好幾個至關重要的角色，不是嗎？但我在這裡是為了向你展示事情大概是從什麼時候開始出錯的。」

在斯內普能夠說他完全不感興趣前，他在他們突然來到一個狹窄的廚房後保持著身體平衡，而居住者正在一張小桌子前吃飯，沒有留意到來客。這是他在蜘蛛尾巷的家。他還是一個年輕的男孩，黑而平直的頭飯半遮著他瘦削的臉。他伸手想拿一瓶鹽巴，但它太遠了。突然，那瓶鹽突然傾斜著飛到他的手中。詫異、驚惶然後愉悅出現在他的臉上。

他的父親，然而，咒罵著一躍而起，厭惡緊接著驚愕表露在他蒼黃的臉上。

「你……這是你的錯！」他向對面那個畏縮的婦人大叫，她的眼睛飛快地掃視她困惑的兒子和她的丈夫。

幽靈溫和地注視著斯內普。「那本該是個好日子，對不對。」

在他心中湧出一股苦澀。「那是我第一次使用魔力……但我被趕回我的房間了，就像我犯了什麼錯一樣。」

「你的母親是個巫師，然而。」幽靈好像在沉思。

斯內普嘴巴扭曲。「是，但這對她並沒有什麼幫助。她一直懼怕著我的父親，所以她的魔法很少如她所願地起作用。她偷偷地保證了，但是，我知道那些惡咒。」

「所以你一開始的魔法教育就是攻擊和防禦。」幽靈凝望。

「這是個不公平的世界，」斯內普簡略地說，「但當時的我並不知道。而我很肯定我完全不想要你的同情以及愁緒！」

「而現在你也並不想要誰的同情和愁緒，是嗎。」

斯內普雙眼閃爍。「如果你是那般無所不能，你就會知道……我唯一對他人有過的柔情，只落在了她身上。」

莉莉，他想。

「但也許她不是你那位對的格蘭芬多。」幽靈同情地說。

「你到底想隱喻什麼？」斯內普咆哮。

「即使你討厭格蘭芬多的一眾特質，你還是收了一個名為赫敏·格蘭傑的格蘭芬多作為你的學徒。」

斯內普在聽到她的名字時在心中感覺到一股奇怪的劇痛，但他還是草率地說，「我只是在訓練她。除此之外，她對我毫無意義。」

第一次，那幽靈好像被打敗了。「也許你是對的。我的時間到了……現在會由我的同事決定到底有沒有要做的事。別了！」

斯內普皺眉。「什麼——」他開口，但只見幽靈消失，被一個看著像半透明的龐弗雷夫人取代。

「你又是誰？」他警惕地問。

新的幽靈一邊沉思一邊細察著他。「現在的聖誕幽靈[2]。」她輕快地說。「現在，我可以向你展示你大概很高興看到的事。」

場景變換，顯出一個冷酷的赫敏離開地窖。

斯內普盯著赫敏。「她……離開了？」他說，聲音聽起來很奇怪。

「今天是平安夜，而她利用這個機會離開了。最用功的人也不想在這天學習。」

赫敏在安靜的長廊裡走著。「我受夠了！」她憤怒地對自己說。「我一整年都在努力工作，甚至沒有得到微薄的感激，而我現在需要休息了。今天是平安夜，我才不管斯內普教授覺得這是不是違約。也許魔法部的工作邀約也沒有那麼差……」

「她不能離開！」斯內普激動地說。

「你真的會想念她嗎？」

「她是我的學徒！」斯內普厲聲說，但隱隱透出些許絕望。

幽靈嗤之以鼻。「那，你在讓她成為你的學徒時，有令她感覺她是被歡迎的嗎？」

斯內普頓住了，記得他是怎樣用一道簡而短促的聲音通知她的，冷酷地觀察著她眼裡表示著渴望的亮光……還有別的？

「不……完全。」他僵硬地說。

「你有沒有常常在她有進展的時候表達認可？」

斯內普感覺有什麼在他心中枯萎。「沒有。」他安靜地說。

那幽靈無情地繼續。

「這是你用來懲罰赫敏大膽地嘗試靠近你的方法嗎？」

「不是！」斯內普抗議。

他帶著一股令人厭惡的肯定意識到那幽靈是對的。他收了那個在一開始就十分開朗熱情的女人為徒……然後把她變成了一個每次他開口都緊繃著身體的人。

難怪赫敏現在那麼憤怒。難怪她離開了他。

「讓我走！」他要求。「我一定要去找她。」他得改正他的錯誤，以某種方法……

幽靈後悔地搖頭。「還不行。一切已經造成，你必須看看你的行為帶出的後果，即使你後悔了。」

斯內普在幽靈消失時緊繃著……在一個帶著黑色兜帽的人出現時畏縮了一下，好像自帶著風地從一邊飄移到另一邊。那是個攝魂怪。

不，那不是，他迅速地想。

「你是未來的……聖誕幽靈[3]嗎？」他唐突地問。

那「人」點頭，場景消失，只向他展示他沒有成功說服一個冷著臉的赫敏從今開始都不一樣了。

另一個場景……赫敏開始了她在魔法部的職業生涯。備受讚譽。扶搖直上。

更多場景……是他在辦公室，獨自一人。沒有親近、或愛他的人。如他生活一般死去，獨自一人。

「不……」斯內普驚駭。

怒火在他心中撩起，他緊握拳頭。他不願相信事情最終會如此結局。

「一定有我能改變的事！」他逼問幽靈。

幽靈僅僅不饒人地看著他。

「必須有。」斯內普堅持。那個他不能用自己的真誠打動赫敏的念頭變得不可承受。

幽靈沒有動。

「拜託……我希望能把一切糾正，和赫敏一起。」斯內普懇求，甚至準備好在需要時下跪了。

幽靈和一切消失，只剩斯內普獨自在藏品庫中。

他失敗了。

感到一陣空虛，斯內普離開了藏品庫，當他留意到所有在走廊的聖誕裝飾都不見了後皺眉。這是怎麼了？

他的直覺讓他走到自己的辦公室，而他謹慎地遵從了。他打開辦公室的門，停下了，震驚地，看到赫敏在那裡等著。

「赫敏？」斯內普低語。

她對他眨眼。「先生，我以為你忘記了……這是我成為你的學徒的第一天。」她爽快地說。

「第一天？」斯內普麻木地重複。

在牆上的掛曆的驚奇一瞥證實了她的話。他回到過去了……為了讓一切重回正軌。

* * * * *

赫敏很高興她不用在平安夜工作。

不是斯內普教授要求她這樣做，她承認。成為他的學徒是一個明智的選擇。他是一個優秀但輕慢的老師，在她做得好時生硬地稱讚。

赫敏常常都對他有更多的感覺，而很高興地她察覺到他對她的感情的回應。

她不小心踩到了斯內普的腳。

「抱歉。」她道歉，他們在平安夜舞會的舞步頓了一下。

「我該成為一個更好的老師。」他咕嚕，對這個平安夜變得更好了無比感激。

**Author's Note:**

> FINIS  
> [1]Ghost of Christmas Past 是作者Charles Dickens作品《A Christmas Carol》裡的聖誕三精靈之一。  
> [2]Ghost of Christmas Present 聖誕三精靈之二。  
> [3]Ghost of Christmas Future 聖誕三精靈之三，同時是死神。  
> 喜歡的話請給原作者KUDOS！


End file.
